Spirits of time
by IllEatYuu
Summary: Haruno Sakura is given a chance to make things right, being sent back in time and finding out the Hokage of Konoha had also sent other people back will Sakura be able to make things not as bad as before


So here's the edited first chapter of spirits of time, I hope my spelling and grammar is better and I've tried making the story longer. :)

New summery= Haruno Sakura believed her life was ruined, her best friend dead, her father and mother killed by her brothers and the village has proclaimed her to be a traitor with four others but now they're fed up with life, standing alongside them she meets death with welcome hands, or so she thought. Time travel!

Disclaimer= I don't own Naruto but I do own the plot. :)

The four stood in front of Konohagakura, determined looks placed on their faces, even the two canines looked forward to what would happen. The leader and strongest of the group stepped forward towards the ANBU out the front laying down her forehead protector and everything else that screamed Konoha. The ANBU knew strait away what his old team mate wonted. To die by her brother's hands like she had always dreamed about growing up.

Sai looked at his sister and for the first time a tear ran down his face, the S rank criminal had taught him so much, she had taught everyone so much. He knew she was already dead inside, the Inuzuka, his canine companion, the Jinchuriki to the one tailed demon and his sister's own companion were also dead, and everything special to them was gone.

Sakura bowed and waited for her canine companion to be at her side, the dark grey almost black dog stood smaller than Akamaru but still taller than most Nin dogs laid down her collar, the Konoha symbol carved into it. She waited for her mate to join her. Akamaru trudged to her side and shook the forehead protector that had been tied around his great white neck off before licking the side of his mates face, right under her blind eye.

Kiba joined his companion laying his things down than bowing like his sister was. The last to join them was Gaara, he laid down his Suna items but didn't bow, Shukaku may have excepted death but he wouldn't except bowing to the one who would bring death to him.

Sai stepped forward and before he knew it, he had ran a kunai through his sisters chest, tears poured from his eyes as he caught her, "Forgive me Sakura-Chan, I made it as painless as I could," He cried hard showing more emotion than his whole life added up, "Say hello to Kakashi for me, sister."

Sakura's eyes closed on her own as a smile traced her lips, welcoming death. Opening her eyes once again she was no longer in her brothers arms, she stared up at one sharingan eye and a black eye. She closed them tightly again and shook her head thinking she was imagining her father holding her, "Come on Kura even you admitted I'm easy to the eyes."

Her eyes shot open as a gasp exploded from her lips and she through her arms around her father's neck, bringing him into a hug, "You always were a hog Kakashi," Sakura turned around to find her mother staring at her, so they weren't really her parents but they were more of a family than her real one that helped run her out of Konoha.

Sakura through herself of off Kakashi and into Tsunade's arms, noticing every Konoha ninja that had been as strong as her parents to be standing in the room, everyone except her best friend, the greatest Uchiha in the history of Konoha, she alloyed tears to glide down her cheeks. Tears flowed freely from her eyes as she spotted Kiba, Akamaru and Ebu some way away pushing themselves off of the ground, panicking when she couldn't find Gaara.

"Gaara-San is talking with the Jinchurikis before him," Turning around Sakura fell into a bow as she came to face the Hokages before Tsunade, "We have a mission for you four here, how would you all like to be 12 again?" Sakura's throat seemed to freeze; Kiba fell on his ass again as the two canines ears went forward indicating they were listening.

The third Hokage continued for the first, "You would know everything that you do now, your chakra will be the same hopefully and Gaara shall join you all once the exams begin but I warn you all, the Uchiha clan is not dead," The third looked towards Sakura, "We are the keepers of Konoha and when something goes wrong we will fix it, you four have become one of only 14 to be sent back in time already in the past two hundred years."

Kiba jumped to it first, his mouth set in a grin for the first time since his sister Hinata was murdered by Naruto, "I'm in!" He gave Sakura courage at that moment as she turned to look at the third; she nodded hearing the two canines in the back bark their place in it. The third Hokage stepped forward, smiling in his old age as his finger flu forward. His finger pressed to just above her breast. His chakra pushed into her system.

From the corner of Sakura's eyes she saw the first place his own finger connecting with Ebu's ear, as Sakura watched her eyes grew wide as her companions ear became pierced with a blink of an eye, a symbol hanged from her ear. Sakura studied the symbol and tears slightly formed in her eyes. It was beautiful.

The symbol was an ocean blue and it seemed to twirl around a beautiful silver Konoha symbol in the middle. Ocean blue twirled around silver filled Sakura's vision as she saw the same symbol imbedded its self on a black collar that appeared around Akamaru's neck and the same symbol appeared on Kiba's right forearm. Glancing down to just above her chest she found the same symbol.

The symbol became the last thing she saw in her sight as pain swept through her small but powerful body. A scream escaped her lips as her eyes burned and her head felt it would explode. Her bones felt as if there were becoming smaller and slightly weaker. Her chakra depleted to half her normal amount which was still the same amount as a Jounin's chakra amount. Sakura could hear the whimpering of her companion, her mate and the growls of pain from her brother, calling out to them Sakura felt tears as she starred into darkness, "Be strong everyone!"

She tried taking her own advise but it was in vane, she fell to her knees but felt nothing under her as she cried, she tried looking at her body but saw nothing, it was almost as if she was asleep. As she thought it she felt a hand of some sort settle of her shoulder and felt her body be shaken as a angered voice entered her ears, "Wake up musume!"

Sakura's P.O.V

My eyes seemed to open to that voice and a kunai to my neck and before I realized what was happening my fist was sent forward towards the tan face of my mother, I heard the snap as my mother's head snapped backwoods her neck snapping. I pushed my even smaller than before body from the warmth of the ripped dirty blanket.

I stared down at the body of the woman on the ground of the room, before I scanned the room to see that it was just the way I remembered as a child. My blood covered parts of the room, the carpet torn at places and other things showing I had lived a life of pain and suffering.

I did a once over on my own body to find I was already bruised and a simple line of blood slipped down my neck to the symbol above my smaller chest and down to be lost in the torn night dress. I screamed trying to act innocent, remembering how when I was younger my mother would shut me up by using her medical jutsu on my vocal cords.

I felt and herd the chakras of everyone on my street at my scream, the one ANBU I knew that was down the street was in my room in mere seconds as my father barged in the room, his katana raised above his head. The ANBU's own katana rose to stop my father's katana.

As the fight before me played out I played the scared little 11 year old I'm guessing as I rolled into a ball and cried. I searched slightly for Ebu's chakra finding her to be in the kennels at the Inuzuka compound. I glanced up and forced myself to scream as I saw my father fall to the ground his own katana enforced through his stomach.

The ANBU turned to me and I looked up into her eyes as Kuromaru entered the room his large wolfish build and eye patch reminding me that he was Ebu's father. I than looked at the ANBU once again as it clicked in my mind, I was staring into the eyes of Kiba's mother Tsume Inuzuka.

I instantly felt the power to stand up and bow to this woman of power but instead I continued to play the role of a scared 11 year old. I flung myself from the horrid bed to wrap my arms around Tsume's waist. I felt one of her hands wrap around my shoulders before I heard her talk into her communicators. Placing chakra into my ears I listened into her conversation just like Kiba had taught me.

"Ookami to nezumi and neko. Ookami to nezumi and neko," Tsume spoke her arm tightening on me, "Hai neko to Ookami," A stern woman's voice entered my ears, "Nezumi here ladies!" A cheeky male voice than spoke, "Nezumi shut it!" Neko spoke, "Continue ookami please," Tsume took a deep input of breath before she started.

"I'm abandoning our mission; I have just come across an abused sight. The Haruno family is now dead safe for the young girl. I running down the south of Konoha when I heard her scream, when I got here, Kuban Haruno was charging the young girl katana raised, I killed him but Feta Haruno was already dead, it looks to be she broke her neck somehow." Kuromaru's wet nose nudged my hand, he could already sense the death placed on my fist.

I spoke up making sure my voice was coated in tears, "She held a kunai-SOB- to my throat so I punched her, I-SOB- didn't mean to place chakra into my fist, it just happened!" I burst out into tears again. My sobs slowly becoming quite as Tsume rubbed my back soothingly and Kuromaru licked my cheek.

"Did you catch that?" Tsume asked, she received two "Hai" in return, "I shall take her to the Hokage, continue the mission," "But-" Nezumi tried interfering, "I am not commanding you as your caption I am commanding you as the alpha of the clan you decided to join by mating with my cousin, Nezumi!" She barked out almost, "Ookami out."

I felt my body to be picked up before I felt the smoke surround our bodies, transporting us to most likely the Hokage tower. I felt his chakra spark in surprise before he stood and demanded something, "Ookami what is so important that you had to barge into my room without an appointment? And who is she?"

Tsume relayed everything to the Hokage as I cried into her ANBU plate, I held onto her as if she was my hero. The Hokage tried touching me but I flinched away from him, playing the scared little girl, "Hokage-Sama if it is ok with you I would like to become the new guardian for Haruno Sakura and if possible change her name to Inuzuka Sakura, no doubt the name Haruno will be a bad memory for her," I smiled slightly as I soothed out my chakra to appear that I was asleep.

I heard the ruffle of his hat as he nodded, "Just let me get the scrolls and you can return to your compound," A moment passed before he started talking again, "We shall give you four hundred yen to get her life started again, her name shall be changed to Inuzuka Sakura, you shall be her guardian. If anything is to happen to her than your clan shall be held responsible."

I felt Tsume bow and herd the smallest of a growl from Kuromaru at the Hokage's words, I whimpered slightly and pushed my head further into Tsume's breast plate, I didn't mean to but back in my time I had developed a type of warning when Kuromaru growled, it kind of made me feel as if he was protecting his pups. Well Ebu's his pup and when I developed a bond with her it ran to Kuromaru.

"I swear on my own son that she will not be harmed," Tsume's voice still held the power of an alpha even though she was speaking to one of a higher rank, "And I would like to give her one gift if you alloy it," She paused slightly, "I would like to give her the Inuzuka traits through my clans dying elder." I felt the air ripple as the Hokage's chakra spiked at the idea.

My body froze as I took the idea into mind, Kiba had told me a lot about the traits, he had told me how when his elders die they choose a suitable ninja from outside the clan to become one of them, they are given many of the traits, sharp canines, canine like eyes, sharp claws, excellent hearing, smell and sight and most importantly they are given a canine companion. **I'm coming for you Ebu.**

My body froze, _Ohh fuck no! Get out of my head you slut! _**Why!? **The voice in my head whined, _because I have a slight headache OK?! _**OK! OK! OK! I'm going, kami woman! **I decided to get comfortable once again, moving my head to face more towards her breast plate, my legs curled even more and my hands moved up woods to wrap around Tsume's neck.

I heard the Hokage chuckle, "I think you should take her back to your compound, Tsume-San," I heard his gruff voice, Tsume nodded before smoke covered my body once again. My body felt extremely tired, my eyes softening as my hold weakened. I tried staying awake but my body just wouldn't allow it. I drifted of hearing Tsume's soft heart beat.

Normal P.O.V

Hana and Kiba jumped in their seats as their mother appeared before them, a small girl held in her hands, Kiba's heart stopped slightly as he jumped out of his seat, the bacon that had moments ago been in his mouth found the floor as he shouted almost, "Sakura-Chan!"

Tsume and Hana watched the younger Inuzuka as he ran to Tsume and Sakura his hands shooting out to grasp her into his own hold, Kiba looked over her form as tears formed in his eyes slightly, she looked as if she just came out of a war that had appeared when she was in her night dress, he remembered how she had told him her parents were very abusive but he didn't imagine it to be this bad. It was almost as bad as the time Naruto got to her.

He ran his large tan hand through her long pink hair as Akamaru whimpered, the collar glowing slightly, "Her parents hurt her again didn't they Oka-San?" He asked his mother, never looking from his alpha whose chakra showed she was asleep.

Tsume growled slightly, "You knew they beat her Kiba!" She growled, her companion growled alongside her, his one lone eye showing he was disappointed in the future alpha of the clan he worked alongside. Kiba growled back at them, Akamaru following his lead. The battle of four, strong alphas beginning to arise.

"She made me swear on Oto-San OK?" He growled out stepping away from them. A shiver ran up Hana's spine as she stared at her 11 year old brother, she had to admit he looked like a true alpha at the moment, the way his canines became longer and sharper as he growled, Akamaru stood slightly behind him, his small pup body looked to be growing in size.

A flash appeared in her sight and for a moment she saw an older version of her brother, Akamaru and Sakura. Kiba stood with blood covering his body and many scars placed on his body, Akamaru stood up to almost his shoulder's his teeth coated in blood as he stood at his masters side, Sakura lay in his arms, her body limp and covered in blood.

Hana shook her head and placed it as her imagination, it's not as if Akamaru's breed gets to that size anyway. Sakura stirred in Kiba's hold, her large eyes opening slightly as her chakra started to heal herself. Kiba's eyes softened as he lowered his head to nuzzle her neck and long pink locks. Tsume's eyes softened as well as she recognized the love in his eyes; she couldn't quite tell if it was mating love or sibling love.

"Kiba-Kun?" Sakura asked playing the weak role once again. Kiba lifted his head and grinned at her, "Where am i?" Sakura coughed out, she looked towards Hana and forced herself to flinch before her eyes landed on Tsume, still in ANBU uniform as her mask hang from her neck, "ANBU-San?" She whispered out.

Tsume smiled and stepped forward ignoring her son's warning look as she alloyed her clawed fingers and rough palm to hold the bruised girl's cheek, she was surprised to find the girl slowly healing herself in her form of pain, "Welcome to your new home Inuzuka Sakura," The room became quite in the Inuzuka compound, the whole clan having been listening from the streets of the compound.

Well there you all go, first re written chapter to Spirits of time, I hope you like it! =D

WinterBlackWolf out


End file.
